Bridges of Tears
by Nakashima Felani
Summary: Spinocerebellar ataxia, gejala degenerasi sumsum tulang belakang dan otak kecil, dengan sedikit sayatan kecil pada bagian dasar dibelakang batang otak. Dan Gempa tau akan hal itu. "Apa aku masih boleh hidup?"–Gempa. AU, Author newbie, summary GaJe. Silakan baca bila berkenan.


**BRIDGES OF TEARS**

Pagi yang cerah, suara kicauan burung terbang kesana kemari menyambut sang surya yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik kumpulan awan putih bak kapas melayang pelan menghiasi cakrawala.

'Krriinng!'

Bunyi jam weker terdengar kencang dari sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung jalan. Rumah yang ditinggali oleh kelima saudara Boboiboy bersama dengan kakek mereka, Tok Aba.

Seorang pemuda sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera meregangkan badannya, mencoba mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin nyawa sebisa mungkin.

"Gempa, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara berat terdengar dari lantai balik pintu kamar bernuansa kuning. Pemuda yang bernama Gempa itu segera berdiri dan menatap jam disampingnya. Jam 5 pagi.

"Sudah, Tok!" balas Gempa, membuka pintu kamarnya menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan peci putih disertai senyuman kecil.

"Tolong bangunkan yang lain. Atok mau pergi kekedai dulu, " pinta Tok Aba, berjalan pergi menuju kedai setelah mendapat jawaban dari Gempa berupa anggukan kecil.

Gempa segera menuju kamar yang terletak disamping kamarnya. Kamar bernuansa biru yang kini ditempati oleh kakaknya, Taufan. Kakak paling jahil sepanjang masa.

Ia segera memutar kenop pintu dan memasuki kamar bernuansa biru yang mungkin lebih mirip kapal pecah daripada kamar.

Poster-poster idola yang menempel menghiasi dinding bercat biru, buku-buku komik yang berserakan disembarang tempat, pakaian yang bertumpukan dipojok ruangan, skateboard biru yang –entah sejak kapan– berada diatas lemari kecil yang terletak disamping tempat tidur.

Dan anehnya, tumpukan buku pelajaran masih tertumpuk rapi dibawah meja belajar seolah tak pernah disentuh sedikit pun.

Gempa menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan menuju gumpalan selimut berisi manusia dengan sesekali membereskan pakaian kakaknya.

Taufan sedikit mengeluh ketika Gempa membuka jendela kamar, membiarkan cahaya sang surya memasuki kamar.

"Kak Taufan bangun!" seru Gempa, mengguncang tubuh kakaknya yang masih meringkuk dalam selimut.

Taufan segera menyibak selimutnya, menampilkan wajah kusut khas orang bangun tidur dan menatap Gempa.

"Iya, dua jam lagi. Cerewet."

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi sang adik yang langsung melempar Taufan dengan bantal, "Bangun, gak!"

* * *

Sosok pemuda segera mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut. Pemuda itu, Halilintar segera terbangun dan menatap jam yang menggantung didinding bercat merah. Jam 5 lebih 10 menit.

Sedikit meregangkan badannya Halilintar berjalan keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Taufan yang berjalan dengan wajah kusut disertai dengan rambut acak-acakan tak karuan.

"Yo, pagi kak Hali!" sapa Taufan, tersenyum lebar menatap Halilintar yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar bernuansa orange terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda bertopi menghadap kedepan agak keatas menatap Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Pagi kak Taufan, kak Hali," Pemuda itu, Api segera menampilkan senyum khas anak kecil dibelakangnya, Gempa muncul sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kak Taufan, kak Hali, dan Api sudah. Sekarang tinggal bangunkan Air," ujar Gempa berjalan menuju pintu kamar bernuansa biru muda.

Langkahnya segera terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya, "Biar aku aja, kak!" pinta Api.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gempa.

"Oh, jangan bilang kau mau tidur sambil memeluknya seperti kejadian seminggu lalu?" timpal Taufan, tersenyum jahil.

Semburat merah segera muncul diwajah Api, "Bukan, bukan itu!"

"Aaahhh, ngaku aja, deh!"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan!"

"Su–sudahlah kalian berdua! Kak Hali, lakukan sesuatu."

Halilintar menatap datar kearah Gempa dan menatap kedua adiknya yang masih berdebat didepannya, "Biarin, tontonan gratis," jawabnya dingin.

"Tapi nanti Air bangun gimana?" sahut Gempa.

"Loh? Bukannya bagus," balas Halilintar singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Kak Hali!" protes Gempa, lagi.

"Tak apa, aku sudah bangun, kok!"

Mereka semua terdiam dan segera menatap kearah Air yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dengan segelas air ditangannya.

* * *

"Halilintar, antarkan coklat ini pada Bu Nur."

Halilintar hanya mengangguk, mengambil tumpukan coklat yang diserahkan Tok Aba padanya dan segera berlari mengantarkan pesanan.

Pagi ini, setelah mandi dan bersiap, kelima saudara Boboiboy memutuskan untuk membantu kedai kakek mereka.

Kedai kecil dan sederhana yang terletak ditengah taman pulau Rintis. Kedai yang terkenal akan kelezatan coklatnya tentunya menarik banyak pelanggan baik itu pengunjung taman maupun yang hanya sekedar lewat.

"Hai, aku kembali!" Taufan segera menghentikan laju skateboardnya disamping Api yang tengah membereskan meja kedai. Bersamaan dengan itu Halilintar datang dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan lupa nanti kita balapan!"

Taufan segera menepuk dadanya, "Haha, tentu! Dan kali ini aku akan menang!" kata Taufan, bersemangat.

Api menatap Taufan dengan tatapan sengit, "Gak, aku!" balasnya.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Berisik!"

Taufan dan Api segera diam menatap Halilintar yang tengah menatapnya tajam disertai aura membunuh disekitarnya.

Air yang sejak tadi diam hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan mengelap meja–setelah tadi nyaris ketiduran.

Sementara Tok Aba hanya dapat tersenyum dan menatap Gempa yang tengah mengelap gelas serta piring disampingnya.

"Gempa, kau semalam begadang bukan?" tanya Tok Aba.

Gempa mengangguk, "Ya, mungkin sampai sekitar jam dua pagi," jawab Gempa, menaruh gelas yang sudah bersih ketempat gelas dan mulai mengelap piring.

"Kau hampir tak cukup tidur, kan?" ujar Tok Aba, memasak air dan merapikan tumpukan kaleng berisi coklat.

"Habisnya, aku terlalu gugup untuk tidur," Gempa mengambil tumpukan piring kotor dan mencucinya.

Taufan menatap kearah jam yang tergantung didinding kedai, "Masih jam enam lebih sepuluh, kau kan bisa tidur sebentar," sarannya.

Tok Aba menggelengkan kepalanya, tak setuju, "Tak boleh," larang Tok Aba.

"Tapi kan sekarang ujian masuk Gempa, Tok! Ujian masuk!" desak Taufan, menatap Tok Aba yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau pikir Gempa akan lolos dengan mengambil jadwal berikutnya?" Taufan hanya dapat cemberut. Tak dapat protes sama sekali.

"Dimana Air?" tanya Tok Aba ketika menyadari cucunya tidak ada. Mereka terdiam hingga suara orang mendengkur muncul dari salah satu meja kedai.

Baik Halilintar maupun Api hanya dapat sweetdrop ketika Air tengah tertidur pulas disalah satu meja kedai.

"Hei, bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?" Api segera mengguncang tubuh Air, "Berisik!" balas Air.

Api mencoba menahan amarahnya dan mengguncang tubuh Air, "Ini sudah pagi, Air! Hampir jam tujuh dan kau akan telat!" kata Api namun tetap dihiraukan oleh Air yang kini mulai memasuki dunia mimpi.

Sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Api.

"LEPAS, KAK! BIAR ANAK INI SADAR! LEPAS!"

Api segera memberontak namun Taufan dan Halilintar tetap menahan kedua lengannya.

"DIAM ATAU KUROBEK MULUTMU!" ancam Halilintar yang sukses membuat Api diam.

Air yang mendengar semua keributan tadi segera terbangun, "Ng? Sudah pagi?" gumamnya, menatap ketiga kakaknya yang berdiri didepannya dengan watadosnya, "Apa?"

"LEPASKAN TOK! BIAR KUHAJAR DIA!"

"JANGAN MENGHENTIKANKU KAK HALI! DIA HARUS DIHAJAR!"

Tok Aba dan Halilintar hanya dapat sweetdrop mengetahui jiwa sinetron dalam diri Taufan dan Api mulai kambuh.

"Tok, kayaknya mereka harus dikirim kerumah sakit jiwa."

"Tenang, itu biar Atok urus nanti."

Mereka masih sweetdrop tanpa menyadari sosok pelanggan masih berdiri disampingnya. Tok Aba yang menyadarinya segera menatap kearah pelanggan yang tengah sweet drop juga.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Saya pesan segelas hot chocolate!"

Tok Aba segera menerima pesanan tersebut dan menatap Gempa, "Gempa, tolong ambilkan segelas mug!" perintahnya.

"Ah, i–iya!" Gempa mengambil mug disampingnya dan menyerahkan mug itu pada Tok Aba–

'Prraangg!'

Gempa segera membereskan pecahan gelas yang tak sengaja dijatuhkannya sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Halilintar, membantu Gempa mengambil pecahan gelas.

Gempa hanya dapat tertawa cengengesan, "Maaf, maaf," Tok Aba hanya menatap Gempa sebentar.

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih baik kalian segera berangkat," Tok Aba segera mengambil sapu dan menatap Gempa, "Biar Atok yang urus."

Gempa mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya begitu juga Halilintar.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu...dua..."

"Tiga!"

Dengan cepat, Taufan dan Api berlari –berlomba tepatnya– menuju kesekolah yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kedai.

"Aku berangkat," kata Halilintar, datar, berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Sementara Air tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun –hanya membungkuk kecil– berjalan mengikuti kakaknya.

"Ah, tunggu!" seru Gempa, berlari mengejar keempat saudara.

"Lakukan yang terbaik! Ah, tunggu Gempa! Kau melupakan sesuatu!" seru Tok Aba, Gempa segera berhenti dan berjalan menuju kakeknya.

"Kartu peserta ujianmu ketinggalan," kata Tok Aba, menyerahkan kartu peserta ujian pada Gempa yang masih tertawa cengengesan.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Gempa segera berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ujian masuk SMA Pulau Rintis. Dan ia harus bisa lolos!

 **Bridges of Tears**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy punya Animonsta. Sekalipun punyaku 100% bakal aneh!**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family, Angst, mungkin? Ada sedikit Romance dan unsur shounen-ai didalamnya. Ingat, shounen-ai dan Yaoi itu beda!**

 **Warning : AU, No super power, OOC, Elemental sibling tapi gak kembar, awas Typo(s) berserakan! _Feel_ gak kerasa, cerita makin lama makin Gaje, Author masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya! ^^**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu film Jepang dan fanfic Author lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT!**

 **Silakan tekan 'close' jika tak tertarik ^^**

Gempa terus berlari sesekali menatap jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Sial, tinggal 15 menit lagi! Batinnya.

Seorang pemuda berlari melewatinya, "Permisi!"

'Bruk!'

Gempa berhenti berlari ketika pemuda tadi menabrak seorang nenek yang tengah membawa barang belanjaannya terjatuh.

Sejenak pikirannya mulai gelisah. Antara ia harus menolong nenek itu atau langsung meninggalkannya?

Sedikit mendesah pelan akhirnya Gempa memilih untuk–

"Nek, mari sini saya bantu," kata Gempa, menghampiri nenek tersebut dan membantu membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan.

"Terima kasih, nak," Nenek tersebut tersenyum dan memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam keranjang belanjanya lalu berdiri.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Nek!" kata Gempa, membungkuk kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang nenek yang berjalan pergi sembari tersenyum.

Perlahan senyumannya memudar ketika tak sengaja dirinya menatap jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya.

Jam 7 kurang 5 menit. Bagus, ia semakin telat sekarang mengingat jarak rumah menuju sekolah sekitar 25 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

* * *

Seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis dengan wajah gelisah sambil sesekali memeriksa jam tangannya. Jam 7 lebih 5 menit.

"Gempa mana, sih?" gerutu pemuda tersebut. Sesekali ia merapikan jaket hijau-kuningnya dan menatap kearah jalan raya didepannya.

Pemuda itu, Gopal kembali gelisah. Antara menunggu dan tidak Ia bingung.

"Silakan masuk untuk persiapan ujian!" seru seorang petugas membuat Gopal semakin gelisah.

Beberapa murid peserta ujian mulai berlarian memasuki gedung. Gopal sedikit menatap jalan raya lalu gedung sekolah dan jalan raya. Terus begitu hingga seorang petugas lain datang, berjalan kearahnya.

"Maaf, sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai," kata petugas tersebut. Gopal mengangguk kikuk dan menatap kejalan raya.

Gopal segera mengantupkan kedua tangannya, "Gempa, maaf!" serunya, berlari pergi menuju bangunan sekolah.

* * *

"Jam tujuh lebih sepuluh?!" seru Gempa, memeriksa jam dipergelangan tangannya dan terus berlari. Tinggal sedikit lagi! Batinnya.

"Gimana, nih? Aku gak bakalan tepat waktu! Apa yang harus ku–Aaahh!" Gempa segera berusaha berdiri. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan.

Oh, ayolah! Keadaan gawat seperti ini kenapa dirinya harus jatuh juga?! Gempa segera merutuki dirinya, mengambil buku yang tak sengaja jatuh dari dalam tasnya dan kembali berlari.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut sedikit berantakan tengah mengambil sepedanya. Dapat terlihat raut kekesalan menghiasi wajahnya.

Bunyi bel sekolah mulai terdengar namun pemuda itu hanya menganggkat bahu seolah tak peduli dan menarik sepedanya.

Gempa yang masih berlari segera terkejut dan mempercepat lajunya. _Gawat, gawat, GAWAT!_ Batin Gempa.

Didalam gedung sekolah, Gopal tak henti-hentinya memainkan pensilnya. Seorang guru mulai membagikan kertan ujian membuat Gopal semakin gelisah sembari menatap keluar jendela.

"Baik, silakan dimulai," kata guru tersebut. Para peserta ujian segera membuka kertas ujian dan mulai mengisinya.

 _Gempa dimana, sih?!_ batin Gopal, mengisi kotak identitas.

Kembali pada Gempa yang masih berlari. Sementara itu seorang pemuda hanya menatap kartu peserta ujian miliknya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Sepertinya aku akan telat kali ini," gumamnya.

"Aaahh!"

'Brrakk!'

Pemuda itu hanya dapat menatap datar kearah sepeda-sepeda yang jatuh dan seorang pemuda bertopi coklat menghadap kebelakang dengan jaket hoodie tanpa lengan yang berwarna sama seperti topinya kini tergeletak dijalan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi pemuda itu segera berlari kearah Gempa yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu, membantu Gempa berdiri.

"A–aduh, sakit!" ringis Gempa, menyadari lututnya berdarah dan berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Kau pasti bercanda," gumam pemuda itu, menghela nafas dan membereskan sepeda-sepeda yang jatuh berantakan karena Gempa.

Gempa segera berjalan tertatih-tatih dan membantu pemuda tersebut. "Maaf," kata Gempa, menarik salah satu sepeda yang jatuh dan menyangkut kesepeda yang lainnya.

"Ah, Jangan! Lebih baik kau urus buku-bukumu yang berserakan disana!" perintah pemuda tersebut, Gempa mengangguk dan segera menghampiri buku-bukunya yang jatuh berserakan.

Gempa segera mengambil buku-bukunya, menaruhnya kedalam tas dan menaikkan sepeda yang terjatuh disebelahnya.

"Kau itu keras kepala, ya?" ejek pemuda itu, memisahkan sepeda yang menyangkut disepeda lain dan mendirikannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kata Gempa setelah mendirikan sepeda yang terakhir dan berjalan pergi dengan tertatih-tatih.

Pemuda itu segera mengambil sepedanya dan menaikinya. Sejenak ia menatap Gempa yang masih berjalan tertatih-tatih didepannya.

"Hei, naiklah!" Gempa berhenti dan menatap kearah pemuda yang berhenti disebelahnya tengah menunjuk jok penumpang.

"Eh?"

"Naik atau kutinggal sendirian disini?" ulang pemuda itu yang dengan terpaksa dituruti Gempa.

Gempa segera duduk dijok penumpang, membiarkan pemuda itu membawanya menuju SMA Pulau Rintis.

* * *

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Gempa –yang kakinya sudah diobati– menatap kearah pemuda yang berjalan, membuka pintu UKS.

Namun belum selangkah pemuda tersebut keluar, seorang guru berpakaian ketat berwarna biru dengan topeng merah masuk.

"Kabar baik wahai anak muda! Kalian masih dapat mengikuti ujian masuk kebenaran disini!" kata sang guru dengan gaya super heronya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gempa, senang sekaligus tak percaya.

"Tapi agar para murid kebenaran merasakan keadilan maka kalian harus mengerjakan ujian selama satu setengah jam disini," jawab guru tersebut.

Gempa segera tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya, "Terima kasih banyak!" katanya, senang.

"Ah, tapi saya..."

"Tak apa, kebenaran kagum akan dirimu wahai anak muda. Karena memilih menolong seseorang walau dirimu tak dapat mengikuti ujian! Sungguh terharu kebenaran ini," potong guru tersebut, menepuk pundak pemuda yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Permisi, ini kartu peserta saya, Pak," kata Gempa, memberikan kartu peserta ujiannya pada sang guru.

"Hm... SMP Rintis, nomor peserta siswa 3112. Boboiboy Gempa, ya?"

"Ya!" senyum Gempa.

Guru tersebut segera mengambil kartu peserta dari saku baju pemuda itu dan membacanya, "SMP Kuala Lumpur, nomor peserta siswa 1198. Li Kuen Fang."

Pemuda itu, Fang hanya mengangguk sementara Gempa menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

 _'_ _Fang, ya?'_

 _ **TBC?**_

 **Terima kasih telah membaca cerita aneh bin GaJe saya. Kritik maupun saran saya terima. Maklum, Author ini baru ^^**

 **Jika ada yang berkenan untuk memintaku melanjutkan fanfic ini, tolong terlebih dahulu memberi tahu saya cara membuat cerita dalam rangkaian chapter. Terima kasih.**

 **R/R, please?**


End file.
